


The morning bus

by girafe13



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU, Brotp, Epic Bromance, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/pseuds/girafe13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We catch the same bus and I always fall asleep, but you always wake me up at my stop AU" at his best. Foggy is the one doing the sleeping. Matt is doing the waking. Friendship happens. Mini series of 3 chapters all published!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the bus AU. Enjoy and please review if you feel like it! :) English is not my first language, sorry for the errors!

Foggy is trying, really he is, but the fact that he brings a small pillow on the bus is just another sign that he has given up.

Foggy Nelson is going to fall asleep on the bus… And miss his stop. Like every morning. For the third week in a row.

 

The small pillow was a joke (although his backpack is really comfortable) but he’s actually close to bringing one. 

It’s not like he didn’t try not to fall asleep. He listened to loud music, drank three cups of coffee and even tried energy drinks. But the result was always the same : the 6 :30 morning bus had him sleeping like a baby. He stayed up, refused to sit down one time. Boy, was that a morning that his butt would not forget, nor forgive him for a long time.

‘’Next time I will put a sign on me that reads please wake me up’’ he thinks as he boards the bus one morning, eyes half open, his fourth coffee in his left hand. The sky is all gray and depressing, and if Foggy wasn’t going to school to learn about law, which was fascinating to him, he would have stayed home and would have watched some stupid game show on television.

He sits and sighs, putting his bag under the seat and watching around him the people on the bus. 

Just beside him is a clean looking guy, with big sunglasses in a suit. Foggy himself is in a suit, but he thinks, half asleep already, that the guy’s suit looks way better on him than any suit would ever look on him. He remembers he has seen this guy before, surely on the bus.

By the time Foggy ask hismelf if he should congratulate the man on his good looks, he falls alseep, his coffee dangerously loose in his hand.

__________________________________________________

‘’Hey… Uhm… Hey?’’

Foggy turns a bit his head. His bed got way bony and smells like shampoo and soap… Wait...

‘’Oh shit!’’ he jumps, realizing that his bed is in fact the shoulder of the nice looking guy from earlier and that he fell asleep… Again.

‘’I am so sorry! ‘’ he fumbles, trying to remove the little drool he got on his chin. He can feel his face turn red. ‘’I didn’t mean to… Man, I am so sorry!’’

The other man just laughs, and Foggy can’t help but join him. 

‘’It’s okay, really’’, the other man reassures him. He turns his head towards him. His sunglasses are taking almost all his face, but he has a nice smile. Foggy jumps again from his observations when the man adds :’’ Uhm… Is this your stop?’’

‘’Shit!’’ curses Foggy again. If his poor mother could hear him now.

He pulls the string and only misses his stop by one street corner, which is a miracle.

‘’Here, coffee on me’’ he says, and shoves his cup in the man’s hand. ‘’You just saved my life, dude, thanks again!’’

‘’Well, no problem!’’ the guy answers, a bit stunned. ‘’Have a good day!’’

‘’You too!’’ answers Foggy, making his way out of the bus. 

It’s only well into his building that Foggy realizes he forgot his bag under his seat. He stops dead in his tracks and presses a hand on his forehead.

‘’Sh-…I mean… Shoot! ‘’


	2. Second and Third morning

The next morning, Foggy doesn’t make it too far into the bus when he is suddenly stopped by a strong hand on his arm. He turns around, looking down to the person that reached for him, but Foggy only has one eye open. Last night he stayed up late studying again and finally finished the season finale of LOST on DVD. 

He is exhausted.

‘’I believe this is yours?’’ says a voice, and Foggy nearly trips over his bag that appeared out of nowhere.

The blonde man is very relieved to find out that everything is still in his bag, even his half eaten burger from two days ago.

‘’Thank you so much how did you…’’ he starts, but stops. He just realized who he was talking to.

‘’Oh, hey, you’re the good looking guy form yesterday!’’ he exclaims, sitting down. 

‘’What?’’ the other man turns to him, a smile playing on his lips. Foggy suddenly understands what he just said and hugs his bag closer to his chest.

‘’Thank you for retrieving this, you didn’t have to’’ he says to cover his embarassment. 

‘’It’s really no problem’’ says the man, pushing his big sunglasses up his nose with his index. ‘’Besides, we’ve been taking the same bus for a month now, so I figured you’d be there this morning.’’

‘’Really, since the beginning of the summer? Wow, time flies when you’re studying’’ half joked Foggy. 

The other man looked up. ‘’Studying? During summer?’’

‘’Yes, I want to enter law school, but you know… It’s not really easy, so I took some extra classes during the summer… Uhm, sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you with this…’’

‘’No, no, go ahead!’’ encouraged the other guy. ‘’Actually, this is kind of a funny conincidence, but I want to go to law school too next year. I’m taking some language classes to perfect my spanish.’’

Foggy smiled. ‘’How cool is that!’’

They fell into a comfortable silence. Foggy looked around, then out at the window. He squinted at the sun. It was going to be a hot day… Foggy smelled the breeze on his cheeks coming from the south… It was nice… He decided he would rest his eyes for a little while…

 

‘’Buddy, hey… Wake up, buddy.’’

‘’Just another minute, mom…’’

‘’I’m… Okay, wake up, man you’re going to miss your stop!’’

‘’What?! Oh my god!’’

Foggy litteraly jumped on his feet, pulled the string and ran at the bus door.

‘’See you tomorrow!’’ he shouted, as the doors closed behind him.

All he hears back is a loud laugh and the caracteristic sound of the bus continuing his route.

__________________________________________

 

The next morning, he brings two cups of coffee in the bus.

‘’Sorry for yesterday, man’’ Foggy says without any form of greeting. He puts the coffee into the guy’s hand that just shooks his head and smiles while Foggy sits beside him.

‘’No problem. I understand very well the studying late and waking up early routine’’.

‘’Also, I had just finished watching LOST, so I was up all night reading theories on the Internet.’’

The guy frowns. ‘’Weren’t they just simply dead from the beginning?’’

Foggy almost spits out his coffee on the lady across the alley. ‘’Dude, no!’’ he says, horrified, ‘’It’s much more complicated than that!’’

‘’Alright, sorry then!’’ laughs the other man. ‘’You’ll have to fill me in on that someday.’’

‘’That is for sure!’’ exclaims Foggy, clapping his hand on the man’s shoulder. ‘’Also, I kind of forgot to mention but… My name is Foggy, Foggy Nelson. Nice to officially meet you.’’

‘’I’m Matt Murdock’’ answers the man, extanding his hand so that Foggy could shake it. There is a wierd moment when Matt seems to not know where Foggy’s hand is, but Foggy takes it anyway and shakes it without any other thought.

‘’I think we should meet for lunch’’ Matt says suddenly. ‘’If you want to’’ he adds, his big glasses sliding down his nose in embarassment.

‘’Yeah, totally, I would love that! Let’s say the dinner in front of the theater? At twelve?’’ Foggy anwsers, happily surprised.

It’s not like he’s lonely or anything… Foggy has friends, law friends, and of course his family lives near by, but… Let’s just says that Foggy watched all the six seasons of LOST alone and that he would have prefered to have done this crazy marathon with someone. Freaking out alone about a polar bear was never really a sane thing to do.

‘’Hey, this is my stop’’ Foggy says suddenly, all suprised.

‘’You didn’t fall asleep, congratulations!’’ Matt teases.

‘’Thank you!’’ answers Foggy, smiling. He gets up, and makes his way to the front of the bus. ‘’I’ll see you at lunch, mister!’’

Matt looks puzzled for a moment, but answers :

‘’Not if I see you first!’’

While Foggy walks to his building, his coffee only half drank, he realizes that he feels very, very awake for the first time is a long time.


	3. Last morning and the Rest

They meet for lunch and, of course, in the morning for the rest of the week, and the following week as well. Foggy talks about his family, his maybe-future-career. Matt talks a bit about his dad, his also-maybe-future-career, and the two men bond over law school and how stupid and difficult it will surely be.

Matt comes by every now and then to his appartment and helps Foggy’s studying. Foggy comes by and cooks for Matt, who favors the restaurants, most of the time.

‘’It’s just easier, you know’’ he explains, but Foggy doesn’t understand. The guy has this amazing kitchen and doesn’t even uses it. His mom would love it there.

Matt is kind of a funny guy. He walks wierdly on the sidewalk, never meets Foggy eyes completly when he talks to him, and never goes to the movies. Or watches TV for all that matters.

And then, there’s the glasses. One day, after lunch, Foggy has to ask.

‘’Hey, Matt?’’

‘Mmm?’’

‘Not wanting to be rude or anything, but… You’re inside, you can take those glasses off, you know?’’

Foggy never saw Matt without his glasses. At first, he thought that maybe the guy had sensitive eyes, but Foggy didn't actually believed that. Maybe he had a lazy eye, but then, who cared? Also, Foggy could never admit this to himself, but he was dying to see the color of Matt’s eyes.

Matt freezes and doesn’t say anything. Foggy feels immediatly stupid.

‘’I… I mean they are cool and all, very fashion, uh… It’s just… I don’t care about your lazy eyes, I… Not that you have one, well, maybe-‘’ Foggy mumbles.

‘’Foggy.’’

Foggy thinks he cannot turn any redder than he already is.

‘’Foggy, I’m blind’’ says Matt, his expression blank.

Foggy’s brain turns off for a few seconds.

‘’You’re- You’re what?!’’

‘’I’m blind Foggy!’’

‘’Oh my god.’’

It’s a lie, Foggy actually turns even redder than before.

‘’Oh my god, I can’t believe-‘’

There is a pause. Then, Matt and Foggy do the only sensible thing left to do. They start laughing.

They are so hysterical that the waitress actually comes up to them and ask them to leave. They do, hunched over, clinging to each other, gasping for breath. They stumble, still laughing, onto the sidewalk and find a bench near the dinner. 

It’s only a few minutes after the revelation that they can actually calm down and talk like civilised people.

‘’Oh my god’ repeats Foggy for what seems the millionth time. He wipes the tears off is eyes. ‘’Oh my god.’’

‘’I can’t believe you’re going to law school’’ teases Matt, holding his hurting stomach. ''You're supposed to be intelligent!''

Foggy can’t feel his cheeks. ‘’I know!’’

They almost go back to laugher, but they manage to just giggle a bit instead.

‘’But, hey, for real, buddy, didn’t mean to insult you, or anything. I can’t believe I wanted you to come to the movies with me.’’

‘’It’s okay, really, it’s fine, man. Here.’’ Matt takes off his glasses and looks at Foggy.

Actually, he looks at Foggy’s left ear, but it does the trick. For the first time, Foggy sees Matt’s eyes. They are a soft, calm, light brown that reminds Foggy of a forest in the crisp automn air. Foggy can't look away. 

‘’That’s… Thanks man.’’ Foggy says, taken by surprise. 

‘’No problem, buddy.’’ Matt says, putting back his glasses on his nose.

They are silent for a moment. Foggy’s heart feels like it's going to explode, so instead, he opens his mouth and says :

‘’You do have beautiful eyes, very mysterious.’’

‘’Yeah, girls really dig that’’

‘’Keep telling yourself that, buddy.’’

Just as Matt starts laughing again, a bus drives by them, hiding the two friends for a moment from the burning light of the setting sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know that fact that Foggy didn't know Matt was blind is a bit uh... Funny? But Matt doesn't walk with a cane and Foggy is very tired all the time so it works let me just have this one please.
> 
> Reviews are the best :) But thank you nonetheless for stopping by!


End file.
